


【簇昂】少年黎簇的烦恼

by pickmeiei



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 20:32:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17066591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickmeiei/pseuds/pickmeiei





	【簇昂】少年黎簇的烦恼

1

陆之昂和黎簇，旅游的时候认识的。

那是在一个旅游商开发的小镇，地方不大，名气不小。周围人挤得摩肩擦踵，陆之昂自坚 挺地屹立在人群，朝那该死的金属桶里一遍一遍抛硬币。看起来有点蠢。

陆之昂平时绝不是死脑筋的人，相反，他擅长的就是左右逢源，逢凶化吉。今天这么倔自然不是没有原因的。那个桶被老板挂在粗壮大树上，上面招招展展地绑了一堆红带子，以示喜庆。陆之昂一边瞪着那个泛绣的桶一边投，觉得它虽然被迫穿红戴绿的，但是特别有思想，特别高傲，特别智慧，特别看不起人。花坛里零零散散堆了不少硬币，老板喜笑颜开地站在一边看着他，打算他这一波投完了再去拾钱。

这些城里的年轻人么，轻易不犯犟，一犯犟够他挣不少。他看了看陆之昂的神色，心里下定决心还要再榨他几榨。

于是他等陆之昂歇下来喘气时适时地搭话：“小哥，不要急，心诚则灵嘛，要不你试试我们这种天南地北双飞币？”

陆之昂费解地转头皱着脸问他：“……什么币？”

老板方欲再吹时，一个人有点用劲地碰了他一下，他一时没防备，忍不住朝前踉跄几步。待他气急败坏站好后，就看见那小哥身边多了个人，那人直接从那小伙子手里拿走仅剩的一枚硬币，他也没怎么细瞄，偏着头手一扬硬币就咣当进框。

黎簇大力搭上陆之昂的肩拖着他走，嘴里还大声说道：“快走吧，一帮人等你半天了。”

陆之昂云里雾里地跟他勾肩搭背走出去好几十米，待那老板被人群堵的再也看不见他俩了，他才把人的手臂掼下来，劈头盖脸一句：“哥们儿你谁啊你？”

对方瞥了他一眼，轻声道：“不识好歹。”说完就打算手插兜离开，结果被陆之昂拉住袖子不让走，坚持问道：“我认识你吗？”

黎簇看着他有点困惑的表情，莫名其妙笑了一笑，觉得这个人还有点意思，他随口胡扯道：“我啊，就是一个路见不平拔刀相助的红领巾。”

细论起来起来黎簇最多算在“红领巾”这三个字上胡扯了，事实上他刚刚求了一堆保佑自己高考顺利的护身符，正心情大好，冷不丁看见一个人被人流裹挟着，他肩膀被撞得摇摇晃晃的还屹然不动，像水流里一块石头，又犟又可怜。再定睛一看，他居然是在投硬币，投也就算了，还次次投不中。黎簇看得有点手痒，他和苏万天天闲出屁的时候就爱在楼顶上玩儿，什么都玩，上到手工玩具下到电子产品，打陀螺滚铁圈无人机，投硬币自然也不算什么。于是他心里虚虚实实地朝那边走过去，凑近了听见那大肚子老板还想再宰他一顿，不由得豪情顿起，撞了那老板一下，顺便把陆之昂从苦海循环里提溜了出来。

只是这些乱七八糟的理由说起来费劲，他懒得说就是了。这时他们已经朝右一拐拐到一条岔路上，这边比较清静，人说话也听的清楚。陆之昂觉出他说话有点逗，便笑着说：“红领巾，你爸妈呢？”

黎簇白了他一眼，无声地说了几个字。陆之昂看他这样也明白了，这人虽然不是什么红领巾，但估计还是个学生，这谁也看不上的欠揍模样，挺眼熟的。虽然欠揍但也不讨厌，陆之昂觉得这小孩挺干净挺有意思的，而且到底是帮了自己，正好到饭点儿了，他便就势请他吃饭。

黎簇捏了捏兜里的钱包，深深觉得吃白饭自己不能缺席，于是就这么大大方方地跟着人家去了。

吃着饭气氛自然热了起来，他们互通下信息，才知道他们是从同一个地方来的，来这里旅游也都是独行客。陆之昂猜到黎簇是学生，却没想到他才十八，话说回来，哪有高三生出来七逛八逛的。陆之昂刚灌了点白酒，脸红扑扑的，眼神也有点散，他噙着筷子和黎簇说：“那要不剩下的景点我们搭个伙吧？”

黎簇坐他对面，看着他没说话。

陆之昂听他没答话，就又歪了歪脑袋看他：“嗯？行不行？好不好？”每说一句身子就更歪，简直快要栽倒在地上了。

黎簇看他看了一会，突然点了下头说道：“我刚才忘了说，还因为你长得挺好看。”

陆之昂只能看见他点头，完全理解不了他说了什么，他见心愿得偿，便又安心地喝了一小口白酒。

黎簇在对面冷眼看着，这个喝法要么就是太信任他黎簇，要么就是借酒消愁。再联想起他刚才扔硬币的样子，黎簇瞬间就猜的差不多了。

哼，为了女人。黎簇看着已经趴倒在桌子上的陆之昂，暗自在心里鄙视他。

和别人出去喝酒先喝的烂醉如泥毫无自理能力的人，一定是两人之中比较没有责任心的人。黎簇一边搂着陆之昂一边拖着他往酒店走去，陆之昂好歹也是一米八几的个子，喝了酒沉的要命，偏偏身上没几两肉，黎簇被他的肋骨硌的生疼。黎簇拖着他，觉得自己像行走在沙漠里的骆驼，任劳任怨，劳苦功高。他心想，不就是想吃顿白食吗？这都什么事儿啊。

好歹生拉硬拽到了黎簇这几天住的旅店，老板这几日也和他混熟了，见了他这样也没多问什么，赶紧过来和他一起把人送到楼上去了。黎簇和老板说了几句话送走了人，再走到床边去，利索的把陆之昂的鞋脱了扔到一边去，又把他推到墙角，自己在他身边躺下了。他虽然在闭着眼睛但没敢立马睡，如果这人一会吐了的话，他就立马走人。

陆之昂就跟能听懂他的内心活动似的，竟真的没有吐，安安分分地占着个墙角呼呼大睡。黎簇等了一会见没动静，自己渐渐的也就昏然睡去了。

 

2

陆之昂慢慢睁开眼盯着头顶的天花板，心想，奇怪了，这天花板怎么好像没以前白啊？他想了一会也是无果，索性打算先坐起来，谁知道刚坐了一半就突然感到一阵头疼，就跟有人拿斧头劈他脑袋似的，疼痛像火星子一样四溅，他忍不住抱着头叫了一声。

这一叫也把黎簇喊醒了，他睡眼惺忪地看着陆之昂，迷迷瞪瞪地问他：“嗯？怎么了怎么了？”

陆之昂搂着头抽空看了他一眼，下意识的脱口而出：“你是谁啊你？”不待他回答又皱眉说道：“快帮我倒点热水。”

所幸黎簇刚起床的时候和三岁小孩没什么两样，让他干什么就干什么。他拿起床边桌子上的保温壶往杯子里倒水，递给陆之昂后自己又直直地躺下来睡觉。陆之昂把水喝尽了才感觉好一点，也慢慢找回来一些理智。他摸了摸身上的东西都还在，看着躺在他身边的人，也想起来是昨天认识的小孩。

这时黎簇猛的坐了起来，一扭头死死地盯住陆之昂，眼睛里倒是清明了不少。他咬牙切齿地说道：“我才想起来，你刚才又问我是谁，你这个人还有没有良心啊？！”

陆之昂先是被他吓了一跳，继而反应过来，觉得自己确实做的不地道，只好唯唯诺诺道：“哥，我错了我错了。”

黎簇这才找回来一点面子，耸肩冷笑道：“我要去洗澡了，你自己反省一下。”说完后他又不动了，突然倾身凑近陆之昂。陆之昂惊的直推他脑袋：“你干嘛啊你？”

黎簇捏着鼻子很嫌弃地看他：“你臭死了，你先去洗。”

陆之昂稍微低头闻了闻也觉得受不了，看黎簇没有要给他让位的意思，只好自己猫着腰从床上下来。黎簇看见他的腰和臀在自己面前一晃，都窄窄小小的，他的心好像也突兀地跟着他晃了一下。这反应给他自己都弄懵了，于是他赶紧重新躺下去睡觉，觉得自己一定是还没睡醒呢。

水声哗啦啦地响起来了，像在下雨，黎簇听着那声音又迷糊睡过去了。后来又听见有人叫他，声音变大的时候他猛然惊醒，这回是真的清醒了。他踩着拖鞋到浴室门口问：“你又怎么了？”

里面静了一会陆之昂才开口道：“你有没有换洗的衣服啊？”他像很不好意思似的，声音听起来很好欺负。黎簇不知道怎么就起了类似调戏良家妇女的心思，他靠在门上：“哎，你说你今天做这事对吗？”

陆之昂在里面围着条浴巾瑟瑟发抖，听他这么吊儿郎当的搭话先是一愣，然后就是一阵恼火，心想这十七八的小孩怎么这么傻 逼，一点都不成熟！但形势所迫，他也不敢把心里话说出来，青少年的傻 逼程度超乎人的想象，还有未成年人保护法傍身，他怕这疯子真能干出扔下自己不管的事。某成年男子深秋冻死在某小旅馆浴室，疑犯不知所踪，听着就好惨。

于是陆之昂低声道：“不对，特别不对。”

“你觉得你错了吗？”

“错了，特别错了。”

“错哪儿了？”

“经过岁月无情的变迁我也不该忘记你美丽的容颜！”

黎簇靠在门上笑的直抖，笑够了又恬不知耻地说道：“你喊一声黎簇哥哥我就给你。”

陆之昂何时受过这种奇耻大辱，但眼看着身上的鸡皮疙瘩下了一层又出了一层，只好咬牙道：“……黎簇……哥哥……”

黎簇低头忍着笑把衣服递进去，想了想陆之昂刚才的语气，仍旧靠在浴室墙边乐不可支。陆之昂穿好了衣服开门走出去，黎簇嘴角的笑还没消下去，他想和他搭讪几句，还没张口就被浴巾摔了个兜头兜脸。他把浴巾从身上扯下来一看，还是湿的。

黎簇下意识的骂道：“你有毛病啊！！”

陆之昂瞪着他吼了回去：“彼此彼此啊！！”

3

吵归吵，闹归闹，俩人还是莫名其妙地凑到一起旅游去了。黎簇觉得两个人比一个人好玩多了，陆之昂觉得有他在能让自己没空去想一些事情，那些事情生长在阴暗角落，每次一出现都能带着他沉入苦闷海底。

陆之昂仰头灌了口啤酒，他看着黎簇弯腰捡石头的背影眨了眨眼，觉得自己想她的次数越来越少了，有些情绪和感觉也越来越淡了。

挺好的。陆之昂躺在松软的沙子上，睁着眼睛看天上一颗一颗的星星。

黎簇咋咋呼呼从远处跑过来，撒欢一样乱七八糟地胡乱叫唤。什么“我刚才看到好大好大的螃蟹差点咬到我的脚哦！”“你不知道我刚才捡了个石头可漂亮了！”他跑到陆之昂面前，见他挺尸一样地躺着，就很响亮地“切”了一声，大声说道：“老年人真是没劲！”

陆之昂偏了偏头安静地看向他，星斗静谧地披洒在他身上，黎簇心里又晃了一下，慌乱间耳朵有点热，他随手把石头往旁边一扔，挨着陆之昂躺下了。

大晚上的，黎簇突发奇想嚷嚷着要去看海，陆之昂穿上外套带上毯子还被他小小地嘲笑了几句。到了海边黎簇high的不行，好似刚从石头里蹦出来的猴儿，又跑又吼地闹腾了半天，尽情挥洒青少年取之不尽用之不竭的精力，直到刚才被陆之昂看了一眼这才静了下来。这会黎簇响亮地打了个喷嚏，他呆了一呆接着就和陆之昂讨要毯子。陆之昂听了就把毯子扔了过去，黎簇给自己裹上的时候还奇怪地看了他好几眼，心想这人今天怎么这么听话，一点都不作弄人跟他逗闷子。

陆之昂知道他在看自己，他闭上眼睛弯着嘴角笑了一会然后说：“哎，谢谢你。”

黎簇这可奇了，他侧身朝向陆之昂，单手撑着头看他：“好好的干嘛谢我？”

陆之昂沉默了一下，接着才扬起嘴角闭眼说道：“谢谢你快要帮我走出情伤了。”黎簇听着他故作轻松的语气觉得很不舒服，他觉得没劲，又躺回去摆了摆手：“不客气不客气。”

他们静了一会，胸口随着海浪彼此起伏着。黎簇突然开口问道：“喜欢人……是什么感觉？”

陆之昂有点惊讶：“难道你没喜欢过人？”

黎簇努力回忆了下班委文静乖巧的脸，发现自己出去玩了这么久，那个女孩的脸已经有些模糊了，还不如郑义拿香菜砸他的场景清晰。

“算喜欢吧？可我觉得没到你那个份儿上。”

陆之昂想了想点头道：“那……那挺好的。”

黎簇本来被他的第一个“那”字吊足了胃口，谁知道到最后等来了这么一句话，忍不住不忿道：“嘿，你放什么哑屁啊！”说完就撑起身子准备去打他，陆之昂笑着躲他，黎簇也没打算真打，稍微被拦了几下就熄火收手了。他这么低头看他这才发现陆之昂带上帽子很像清秀的多来A梦，再看他的脸也好看，笑的也好看，眼睛也很亮。那句话怎么说的？你的眼睛里有星星——因为他现在确实是在抬眼看着星星的。他想，你的眼睛里怎么没有我。陆之昂被他看得心里猛一跳，他有些狼狈地赶紧闭上眼睛，手放在心口的位置。他想，不行，不对，完了。

黎簇的喉结滚了滚，他低声问他：“那……接吻是什么感觉？”

陆之昂的眼皮颤了颤，他要睁开眼去看黎簇，甚至那一眼都没能看切实，黎簇已经裹挟着黑暗朝他压了下来。

黎簇贴着他柔软的嘴唇，感觉像含在舌尖快要融化的棉花糖，他不敢动，只能死死地贴住那片嘴唇，心里打定主意谁也别想拉走他。心跳声特别大，呼吸交错也很烫，他的脑袋直充血，他开始庆幸自己是带着毯子扑过来的，这样陆之昂也就看不见他的脸是红还是白了。

但这样贴着贴着，黎簇心里越来越瑟缩和悲凉，直到沮丧。他正在考虑下一秒就要离开他的时候，却听到了一声叹气，他懵了，这叹气是谁心里的？

他的胳膊柔软的缠上了他梗得笔直的脖子，他的身体也从僵直到柔软，这让黎簇觉得他现在是躺在水上而不是甲板上，然后他伸出舌尖舔了舔黎簇的唇缝，张开嘴指引着他进来。黎簇的脑子嗡的响了一下，他无师自通地用舌头去舔他，他们交换了唾液和唇舌，也好像交换了青涩和苦涩，一遍一遍。

他们在某年某月某地，躲在星光和毯子底下安静地接一个隐秘的吻，有海水扑向岸边，弄湿了他们的鞋子。

 

4

到最后亲到他们腿都有些麻了，陆之昂摸着黎簇还有些发热的脸，抱着他的脖子凑在黎簇的耳边说：“你冷不冷？我们回去吧。”

黎簇的耳朵被他的呼吸拖进一个漩涡，他的眼睛在黑暗里也非常亮，他低喘着说：“我还想亲你。”

陆之昂笑了笑，他笑的让黎簇有些看不懂，他似乎突然变成接吻前的他，黑暗里的晦涩甜蜜成了青天白日下的磊落。他笑着说：“你快起开，我腿都给你压麻了。”

黎簇呆呆的从他身上起来了，陆之昂拍了拍身上的沙子回头看他：“走吧。”

 

5

那晚似乎什么也没有发生。亲吻，海水，星星，身体相贴，好像都没有。悸动也没有，冲动也没有，妥协也没有。

就能像一个梦一样吗？就能当做废纸一样扔到记忆里的垃圾筐吗？都当做没有发生过，那就真的没有发生过吗？

黎簇知道这些问题的答案是“是”，但他想不想这样，他也不知道。

把握这个“我不知道我想不想”的度是非常难的，黎簇通常显得尴尬又局促，心好像上紧了发条的闹钟，紧绷的令他喘不过来气。但要走吗？他心里起起伏伏，最终落到“不舍得”这三个字上面。

陆之昂的态度就非常明确了，他下定决心把自己打扮成《脑海中的橡皮擦》的女主角，添了微妙的疏离又保持了没心没肺的快乐。黎簇有时看他会觉得气的牙酸，没有良心的成年人啊，诱拐了无知的青少年还当缩头乌龟。

如果不是老板的话，或许这种僵持要持续一定的时间。两人把景点差不多快逛完了，一时想不起来有什么好玩的，所以在小旅店的一楼休闲区翻着广告册子。老板看他俩一眼，一边擦着桌子一边说道：“太无聊的话，听说今晚有个篝火晚会。”

黎簇和陆之昂下意识的对视一眼，反应过来后又迅速移开了目光。陆之昂干咳了一声，扭过头笑意盎然地问老板：“那是在哪里啊？”

是了，陆之昂最近经常这样。对别人发散一些看起来非常情真意切的善意和笑容，好像在明晃晃地告诉他黎簇：看见了吗？我对谁都这样，你别多心我们就是普通朋友。黎簇心里的戾气反倒被他激出来一些，他很钝地勾起嘴角冷笑起来，仗着一楼没什么人，在桌底下摸到陆之昂的手，很用力地握紧在手里，十指相扣。陆之昂怕被别人看出什么来，只敢幅度很轻地挣扎。黎簇皮笑肉不笑地看着他，在他耳边轻声说道：“抓着我的手不放，算普通朋友吗？”

6

 

俩人气氛诡异地到了篝火晚会的地方，发现这个晚会办的还挺正式的，中间的火把窜天高，他们和穿着民族服饰的妹子们手拉手围着火把跳舞，然后大家坐下来随意聊天，有人在中间主持节目表演节目。热闹淳朴的氛围暂时安抚了他们的疙瘩，他们平和开心地坐着喝酒，和一旁的大哥一来一去聊的热闹。大哥和他们越聊越投机，到最后神神秘秘地从自己怀里取出来一瓶酒，眉飞色舞地说道：“小哥，来喝我的酒。”

黎簇的脸被火光映着，看人都好像温柔了点，他慢吞吞地问道：“你的酒有什么厉害的。”

大哥听了笑的更乐，凑近他们压低声音说：“你们年纪小不知道，对男人身体好的呀。”

陆之昂先嗤笑道：“封建迷信。”

对方瞪眼道：“那你不信就喝喝试试！”

陆之昂一撇嘴：“我不信，我不喝。”

反倒是一旁的黎簇从大哥手里拿走了酒瓶：“反正不管什么都是酒嘛。是酒就行。”说完仰头往嘴里倒了几口，抹了抹嘴递给一旁的陆之昂。陆之昂看大哥没留意，凑到黎簇耳边说：“万一喝这酒有问题怎么办？”他的气息和着酒精飘到黎簇耳朵里，跟色诱唐僧的女妖精似的，黎簇随着那气儿身上出了一层鸡皮疙瘩。

黎簇转头看着他，眼睛里柔的很，好像喝了酒放松以后就没劲再去端着，装着，别扭，较劲。他挑挑眉，凑近了抵住陆之昂的额头轻声说道：“喝酒还怕这个啊？”他这么挑衅着，陆之昂也有点闷闷地发火，他一把夺过酒瓶朝自己灌去，喝的太急，酒都洒到了他的衬衫衣襟上，暗哑的一片。黎簇就故意暧昧地看着他解开两粒纽扣的胸口，陆之昂脸色变了变，伸手糊了他的脸一把，结果被黎簇抓住咬了他的手腕咬一口。

酒下了肚也和别的酒没什么区别，黎簇和陆之昂对视一眼，也什么都没说，仍旧嘻嘻哈哈聊天喝酒。风和火把在摇曳，酒香和欢笑都变得迟缓悠长。黎簇倒在陆之昂的肩头，他的气息是酒味的。他侧过脸蹭了蹭陆之昂温暖滑腻的脖子，又轻轻咬了一口。陆之昂身体一僵，伸手就要推开黎簇，被他死缠烂打地用双手抱住了，他借酒装疯卖傻道：“你敢，别推开我。”

陆之昂没再说话，他发了会呆，然后慢慢歪着头和黎簇靠在一起。

如果时间能停下来，我太冷了能不能靠近你。

天越来越黑了，像稠糊糊的粥。老板和他们一起过来的，这时他跑过来和说他老婆喊他们回去。黎簇和陆之昂这时都没到不省人事的地步，就是走路走不太直，三个人就这么互相搀扶着到了小旅馆。

到了旅馆三个人用老板娘准备的热毛巾擦了擦脸，喝了点醒酒茶。老板娘朝门外看了看天色开口劝道：“这么晚了，小陆就在这儿和黎簇凑合一晚吧。”

陆之昂难得憨憨地一笑：“好啊。”

老板娘送着他们进了房间，帮他们把门关好就走了。

特别安静。

黎簇和陆之昂并肩坐在小床上，灯光暖黄氤氲，他们的影子被放在墙上。

陆之昂突然转头，脸上的笑有点傻：“你觉得今天那个过来找你跳舞的女生漂亮吗？”

黎簇摸着下巴想了一会，点点头说：“是挺漂亮的。”

“昂……”陆之昂若有所思地点着头把头转了回去。

 

过了一会陆之昂回头又问：“你觉得那个大叔的酒有用吗？”

黎簇说：“我觉得没什么用。”

陆之昂食指竖在嘴唇前说道：“其实我也觉得没用。”过了一会他又凑近黎簇，在他耳边小声说话，好像生怕被别人听去这个秘密似的：“我就是，我就是觉得有点热呀。”

“那你热不热呢？”

黎簇不回答他了，抱着胳膊看着他。

 

陆之昂皱着眉扁起嘴凑近问：“你为什么不想和我说话？”

 

他还想再靠近一点去看黎簇的眼睛，立刻就被人凶狠地亲了，亲的他断肺断气，亲了之后还使劲地箍住他的腰把他往自己怀里带。陆之昂的呼吸一窒，被抓住亲了一会后就偏着头回亲了过去，浸了酒的呼吸又重又乱，撩的人的身上更火热了。亲着亲着陆之昂就渐渐跨坐在黎簇的大腿上了，黎簇把手伸进陆之昂的衬衣里乱摸，觉得还是喝醉的陆之昂更大胆而可爱。

他们暂时分开，黎簇抵着他的额头问他：“你刚才想问我什么？”陆之昂垂下睫毛想了想老实道：“我不知道。”黎簇把下巴搁在他瘦削的肩窝上，抱的他越来越紧，越来越紧。陆之昂的黑衬衫裁剪的特别合身，黎簇每和他贴近一分就越觉得爱不释手。

他想了想，又突然在陆之昂耳边吃吃的笑：“我知道了，我知道是因为你喜欢我，你想和我说话，你想我。”

陆之昂喃喃自语：“我喜欢你吗？你喜欢我吗？”他似乎觉得这个问题无解，抱着黎簇的脖子，表情无辜地朝他送了下腰。黎簇早已硬了，正贴着陆之昂的臀缝，这会他这么一动自然摩擦过他的阴茎。黎簇的表情一下就变了。陆之昂看他表情觉得特别好玩似的，又歪着头朝他挺了下腰。

黎簇立刻扣住他的细腰不让他动，声音低哑：“喂……”他把陆之昂抱离自己的大腿，然后亲着他把他推到床上，陆之昂躺在白色的床单上看着他脱衣服，理智这才渐渐的回来了一点。他这才觉得自己真是太疯了，黎簇是因为太年轻了，那他自己呢？这个场景的荒诞不经反倒烧着了他，从小腹到心口，叫嚣着一些欲望，那把火让他只想靠近黎簇。他年少时代的那些偶尔冒头的叛逆，离经叛道居然都投注在了这个认识几天的人身上，或许从他从他手里夺走硬币开始，那些不安因子就敏感地嗅到了让它们复生的某种特质。它们得意了，一朝重见天日便星星之火可以燎原了。他的法则，他的成年世界，他的羞耻心，他那些平淡无奇的过往都坍塌了，屈服于疯狂而莫名的心悸，在此刻，今夜。

壮阳酒，异乡人，篝火，潮汐，侥幸心理。还有他太好看，眼睛太亮，少年人的吸引力。他像所有年少时代的男孩，像他，也像他一整个青春。什么东西，从哪一刻开始，推翻了他的世界？

黎簇俯下身去给他脱衣服，他的手心湿漉漉的，扣子又滑的不行，简直让他满头大汗。他觉得陆之昂比姑娘还麻烦，虽然他从没有给姑娘脱过衣服。

他把那些恼人的衣物一股脑甩在地上，然后终于可以俯下身去抱住他，和他肌肤相贴。陆之昂安静地回抱住他，黎簇顿时觉得这张床虽然小，可盛下他们两个人是刚刚好的。黎簇低头伸出一点舌尖凑近了他，陆之昂微微抬头含住了，他们吻起来。黎簇的手在陆之昂身上有些用力地摸来摸去，摸着摸着气息都乱了，陆之昂似乎也很难受，他抬起腿缠住黎簇的腰，一下一下的朝他蹭过去，喘的也很动情。热，太热了，这里连喘气都不够喘的。黎簇被刺激的嘴唇有些抖，他费力地从脑海里搜刮一些知识，硬着头皮拿过床头柜上那管廉价的护手霜。

草草弄了三根手指黎簇就慢慢红了眼，他撑起身子要捅进去，陆之昂就眯着眼睛看着他，眼角湿湿的。黎簇生涩地进入他，陆之昂疼的脸更白了，黎簇看他这样有点着急，连忙问他你怎么了你没事吧？开弓没有回头箭，陆之昂吸着气适应了一会才点头：“你……你动一动吧。”

黎簇这才把注意力放到自己的老二身上，他的胳膊支在陆之昂的身侧，抽动了几下。肉穴咬合的很紧，这滋味如此妙不可言，一时让他有些头脑空白。他难以控制自己，粗暴又迅速地操了他十几下，就低喘着射到了陆之昂体内。他俯在陆之昂颈侧喘气，慢慢平复过来才明白刚才发生了什么。

黎簇简直尴尬的不行，又觉得太丢脸了，把脸埋在陆之昂的脖子里不肯抬头。这样可爱，倒是让陆之昂更放松和投入了一点。他抬手轻轻地摸了摸黎簇的头发，黎簇听见他带笑的声音响起来：“没事弟弟，第一次都这样。”

黎簇一听这话就恼了，又羞又气的，他红着脸把自己抽出来，握住陆之昂那两口纤细的脚踝朝自己这边拖了拖。然后曲起他的腿，自己的身子贴了上去。这次的进入容易很多，黎簇绷着脸一下一下朝他撞过去，但陆之昂还是又难受又疼，他皱眉想了想自己以前和女生的经验，抖着腿结结巴巴地跟黎簇说你亲一下我，摸摸我。

他如此这样照做了，才看见陆之昂的脸色好了点。黎簇渐渐如法炮制，亲亲这里，舔舔那里，又摸摸那里，像只在他身上撒野的小狗。陆之昂逐渐觉得快感压倒了那些疼，他被他颠的脸红扑扑的，眼睛也迷离的出奇。黎簇恨恨地咬了咬他的耳朵，随后在他耳边问道：“你说说，我是哥哥呢还是弟弟呢？”

陆之昂不想回答，只是在他身底下狠狠地一夹，黎簇顿时脸色大变，定了定神才没有再次失守。他发狠地向前送腰，搞的陆之昂再没有夹他的力气，只能抓住他的胳膊在他身底下喘。最后陆之昂绷着脚尖射了，黎簇还在他体内捣干着，陆之昂这会实在受不了，刚射完的他敏感的不行，他一颤一颤地说道：“黎……黎簇，你……停……停下来……”

黎簇俯下身亲了亲他的眼泪，然后更深地朝陆之昂插过去。

直到陆之昂射了第二次的时候，黎簇才肯射在他里头。陆之昂的小腹那里被自己的精液打湿的一塌糊涂，身后又不停的流出黎簇的东西，他早已累的睁不开眼，眼泪都糊在脸蛋上，这是黎簇第一次见这么狼狈的陆之昂，但又觉得他这时候最漂亮。

陆之昂很快睡了过去，黎簇却神清气爽激动的睡不着觉。他偏头亲了亲陆之昂的头发，又搂着他朝自己更近一点。他都想好了，以前他拿不定主意要和陆之昂怎么样，现在睡都睡了，那自己肯定是要对他负责的。又看看陆之昂又白又好看，真是越看越喜欢他，一会亲亲他的耳垂，一会又咬咬他的乳尖，自己一个人也玩的不亦乐乎，直折腾了好久才嘴角含着笑抱着他睡去了。

谁知第二天醒来的时候，他的怀里是空的，身侧的床单是凉的，陆之昂的衣服鞋子全都没了，给他打电话也是关机。他这才反应过来，陆之昂跑了。

7  
妈的！黎簇狠狠地捶了下床垫。睡了就敢跑？睡了还敢跑？？他咬牙想道，就算他陆之昂跑到天涯海角也要找到他，先揍他一顿，然后再抱抱他，最后再美美地和他睡上一顿，一次，只要一次他就能把他给睡服了。

他赤脚下了床一跳一跳地套上牛仔裤，套上卫衣就要冲出门。余光看见一团糟的床单他又突然有点脸红，把床单扯下团成一团塞进自己空荡荡的书包里，打算一会儿找个机会扔了。

他拎着包几个大跨步下了楼梯，小旋风似的，吓了柜台后的老板一跳。黎簇一拍桌，像个凶神恶煞的嫩土匪：“陆之昂呢？”老板结结巴巴地说道：“走，走了啊……”

“什么时候走的？”

“……一个小时前吧。”

黎簇眯着眼看着老板。

老板给他看的直出鸡皮疙瘩：“干……干嘛……”

“你准备干嘛？”

“我开店啊我！”

黎簇抓住他的手腕，又顺手把他放在柜台上的车钥匙拿走了：“别开店了，追你兄弟媳妇去。”

 

8

 

老板边开车边偷看了几眼后车镜，坐在后座搜索航班信息的黎簇懒懒说道：“别看了，你今天少挣多少钱我一会微信转给你。”

老板移开了目光：“那倒不用，我刚才给你嫂子发消息让她过来了。”他顿了顿又问道：“你刚才干嘛问小陆啊？”

黎簇点点头，一脸的理所当然：“他就是我媳妇啊。”

老板被噎了一下，看他表情又不像在开玩笑，索性闭嘴不再多问，目视前方专心开车。

到了机场老板刚熄火停了车，黎簇就阴沉沉地拉开车门，一副遇神杀神遇佛杀佛的架势。老板扭头看着他满身的杀气觉得非常担忧，小陆到底是他媳妇还是仇人。

黎簇的球鞋在地板上摩擦出刺耳的声音，他的眼睛急切地在人群中一层层迅速搜过。在他考虑要不要喊几声的时候，他猛的顿住了。他看见了那个瘦削的背影，很好，穿的很干净体面，一点不像昨天晚上被他操的万分狼狈的人。

黎簇稍微稳了稳呼吸就大踏步朝人走了过去，走近的时候他故意扬高音量，挑衅似的说道：“你跑什么啊你？”

陆之昂的背影顿了一秒，他这会是真的觉得黎簇太年轻了，何必呢，何必搞得这么难堪。随后他转过身来，笑容是温和得体的：“我要走了，你好好照顾自己。”

黎簇看着他，想起来他昨天躺在床上看向自己的柔软甜蜜的眼神，他觉得心中一痛。那时候他的眼神不足以被称为喜欢吗。

黎簇的嘴唇动了几下，他突然想问他，你究竟是属兔的还是属乌龟王八蛋的。实际上陆之昂也根本不属兔，他不过看他长得白性格怂就一厢情愿地认为他属兔。要么他就是出色的演员，黎簇咬着牙恨恨地想，那我祝你星途坦荡啊。

“我给你发微信你记得回啊。”陆之昂对他笑的很好看，很像一个大人。怎么了怎么了，黎簇心想，他怎么能轻轻松松就把这场离别变得稀疏平常。搞什么劝君更尽一杯酒须知天涯若比邻的戏码，好像他们只是分别的朋友，好像他书包里的床单上的精液是他自己一个人打飞机打出来的，好像他昨天操的是记性不好的金鱼。

黎簇毫不掩饰他的嘲讽：“我有这个机会吗？”

陆之昂好像真的被他逗乐那样笑了出来，他不在乎黎簇对他说什么，反正这是属于他的独幕戏。心动不是生活必需品，反正他总会转身向前走去。忘了这场荒唐事，他会，黎簇也会的。迟早。总会。

黎簇看着他的背影，慢慢低头握住了手心。他想起来昨天自己在心底的欣喜的誓言，他理所当然的大言不惭，真是又蠢又可怜，连提起都会被人耻笑。他恍惚觉得自己现在像一张堆在墙角被人遗弃的试卷，如果这时候有人能把他折成一架纸飞机，他将感激不尽。

9

黎簇皱着眉低头搔搔脑袋，他正在教室里做真正的堆在墙角的试卷。外面足球场上热闹翻了天，他看着试卷上的函数题，觉得确实是翻了天了——只不过全砸在了自己的身上。

 

陆之昂走的那天黎簇晚上也立刻走了，他回到了高三生黎簇水深火热的生活之中。

粗制滥造的试卷呛鼻的很，黎簇开始盯着一道函数题出神。杨精密总说题都是万变不离其宗的，但他看见的是千变万化，像个该死的万花筒一样让人头晕脑胀。千变万化不好，要简单的白色才好，黑漆漆的眼睛才好，眼角旁有一颗痣才好。他好像看见了谁的脸。

……蹭向他侧腰的大腿根最好。

杨精密在讲台上朝他扔粉笔头：“黎簇，你不看黑板走什么神呢？”黎簇被他吓了一跳，碰到了旁边正要喝水的苏万的胳膊，苏万手一抖，水全洒在了黎簇的卷子上。

 

缱绻绮思没有了，美女画皮也没有了，只有冒烟儿的试卷在热气腾腾地嘲笑他。

晚上的时候黎簇做了个梦，他梦见自己好像是和苏万在天台上喝酒，然后苏万拿出来一个无人机跟他叽叽咕咕地说话，他困得不行，头朝下一点一点的，完全没听进去。下一刻他突然惊醒过来，他在平板上看到了陆之昂的背影，还是穿的那件黑色衬衣，悠悠然地拉着行李箱。黎簇穿过那些黑暗的楼梯台阶，他在拼命地向前跑，陆之昂却总在离他不近不远的地方。在他好像能慢慢追上他的时候，陆之昂却一个转身，消失在一盏路灯和夜色中的一个拐角。他没有看到他，也没有听到他，他对他的努力全不知情。黎簇抓了抓手心，又觉得很空，脸上是怅然若失的表情。

 

后来黎簇偶尔会去想——非常偶尔的时候。如果命运让他们成为朋友，他和他会是怎么样的关系。青春期男孩子脸皮很薄的嘛，被伤过他应该就再也不会谈喜欢了，可能有时候喝醉酒了会和陆之昂开玩笑说起自己的童贞。

两个人是有点暧昧，有点尴尬，有点不清不楚的朋友。

有时候会突然沉默地四目相对，一整年有意无意的不见面，会不会一起打个篮球，他装醉卖疯躺在他大腿上的时候，一抬头觉得他的鼻尖很好看。  
漫长人生里的荒诞一瞬，不值一提。


End file.
